A very poke christmas
by lulu halulu
Summary: It christmas time! Mistletoe,presents,love and miracles. Contestshipping DAML May/Drew, Pokeshipping AAML Ash/Misty Oneshot


A very Poke Christmas

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Pokémon or its characters.

Day 1

It was a beautiful day in Veilstone city and the gang had just entered the Veilstone city Pokémon center. It was December 23rd, exactly two days before Christmas and all over the world people were getting into the holiday spirit. Dawn and Brock were just as excited as anyone but Ash was feeling a bit down.

"Ash what's wrong? It's Christmas, you should be happy." Dawn asked

"I don't know what's wrong; I guess I just really miss, Misty." Ash replied sadly.

"Hey Ash there's something I've been wondering about for a while," Dawn said

"What's that Dawn?" Ash asked not feeling at all better.

"It's just; every time you talk about Misty you start daydreaming and seem all of a sudden really sad. And I know she's your friend and you miss her but you never act this way about May or Max or any of your other friends." Dawn said

"You see Dawn, Misty isn't just Ash's friend, she's his _girlfriend_ and since she's the Cerulean city gym leader she can't just leave to come visit or travel with us." Brock said feeling a bit of pity for his lovesick friend.

"ASH HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" Dawn yelled in shock.

"And why is that so shocking?" Ash asked Dawn a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry Ash but you seem too dense to have girlfriend." Dawn said hoping not to offend her already sad friend.

"Ash is dense and it took him years to finally admit and confess that he was in love with Misty." Brock said

_Flashback_

_Ash, Misty and Brock were camping out one night in a city in Johto. Brock was preparing dinner and Misty was watching Pikachu and Togepi playing with all the Pokémon. Ash was debating whether or not he should tell Misty how he felt in the end he decided to._

"_Misty can I talk to you for a second?" Ash asked_

"_Sure Ash," Misty replied_

"_In private." Ash said _

_Ash and Misty got up and walked to the river. There was a small breeze and Misty hair was down from her usual side ponytail. Ash was wearing his hat and normal clothes _(A/N: first generation clothes)_. They sat down near the edge of the river and began talking._

"_Misty there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now and I don't want you to interrupt or say anything until I'm finished, ok?" Ash asked. Misty nodded signifying Ash to continue._

"_I'm sorta, um… kinda inlovewithyou." Ash said very quickly then closed his eyes waiting for the impact of Misty's mallet of doom but it never came. Ash opened his eyes and looked up. His chocolate brown eyes met her cerulean blue ones and they both started to lean in. Then they kissed, little did they know Brock was behind the bushes ready to burst out yelling but he knew he had to wait until Misty replied. Slowly Ash and Misty pulled away and Misty uttered the words everyone had been waiting for._

"_I love you too, Ash" Misty said smiling and then all of a sudden Brock burst out from behind the bushes and said…_

"_FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_End of flashback_

"Oh, so that's how you and Misty got together." said a mysterious voice coming from behind the wall. The owner of the voice, a pretty and bubbly brunette girl about 13 years old, stepped out from behind the wall.

"May?!" All three members of the group said at once.

"May what are you doing here in Sinnoh?" Ash asked at little happier now that he had another friend with him.

"My parents are busy this Christmas so my traveling partners and I decided to come here and visit Sinnoh. Max is here as well." May said excitedly

"Traveling partners?" Dawn asked a bit surprised.

"May, who are your traveling partners?" Brock asked

"Us," Two people said in unison as they stepped out from behind the same wall May had. The first one was around the same age as May; he had green hair and emerald eyes and was twirling a red rose in his hand. The other one was a few years older than the other two. She had salmon pink hair and a pokeball in her hand. If you knew anything about contests and coordinating you would recognize these two as Drew and Soledad other wise known as May's rivals.

"SOLEDAD!" Brock yelled very happily, "Soledad it's been way to long. Maybe we should get together over a romantic dinner and reminisce!" Brock said grabbing Soledad's hand.

"I'm not sure that's what she wants loverboy." Max-May's little brother-said appearing all of a sudden and grabbing Brock by the ear before croagunk got a chance to poison jab him.

"Huh? May who was that? And who are they?" Dawn asked curiously pointing at Drew, Soledad and Max.

"Oh that's right you've never met them before," May began, "These are my traveling partners and rivals Drew and Soledad. And the one who just dragged Brock away is my little brother Max." May said pointing to Drew, Soledad and the reappearing Max. Max had on his regular clothes (A/N: 2nd generation attire) but unlike before he had a belt with pokeballs attached to it tied around his waist.

"Hi," Dawn said

"Guys, this is Dawn. She travels with Ash and Brock now." May said

"Ash, I was talking to Misty yesterday on the phone…" May began

"REALLY?! What did she say?!" Ash interrupted

"Let me finish, I was talking to Misty yesterday and she said that she really misses you and wishes she could come and visit but she's really busy this Christmas so she can't." May said sympathetically.

"Oh, that's too bad," Ash said very sadly tearing up a bit.

"May! I said throw him off course not make him cry!" a red-headed girl said stepping out from the wall. The girl had orange hair that she let down, a grey mini-skirt and a red and orange T-shirt.

"Sorry! I didn't think he was gonna cry." May said trying to defend herself.

"It's Ash!" the girl cried.

"Misty?!" Ash yelled in shock while wiping away a few tears. Misty turned to Ash and smiled then they hugged each other tightly.

"I really missed you Misty." Ash said

"I missed you to Ash." Misty said and then they leaned in for a short sweet kiss. Everyone watched in envy as the young couple kissed.

"They are so cute!" May squealed

Christmas trees were everywhere with beautiful ornaments. Tinsel was on just about every thing including poor nurse Joy who had spent almost a whole day decorating the Pokemon center. Mistletoe was hung at every entrance and a lot of people including Brock were waiting by the entrance for someone to walk in. Ash, Drew and Max were out training and May, Misty, Soledad and Dawn were sitting in the lobby chatting and catching up. May was blushing a lot at what other girls were saying.

"May come on we know you like him." Misty teased

"Just admit it already!" Soledad persisted

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" May yelled

"Like who?" Drew said reappearing in the Pokemon center with the others trying to dodge mistletoe and a bunch of crazy fangirls.

"Uh…no one, I'm not in love with anyone!" May stuttered quickly then she slapped her hand over her mouth because of what she had just admitted to everyone, including Drew.

"WE KNEW IT!!" Everyone except May and Drew yelled.

"Who are you in love with, May?" Drew asked feeling very heartbroken.

"No one, bye!" May said then ran off.

"Drew you have to confess to May that you're in love with her." Ash said

"What! I'm not in love with May!" Drew said

"Yes you are," Soledad said

"Please just tell her! It will make her really happy." Max said

"No it won't because she's not in love with me and I'm not in love with her." Drew said with finality then stormed out of the Pokemon center. He had to do some thinking.

* * *

Outside was beautiful. There was powdery, white snow everywhere and kids were making snow angels and snowmen. There were snowball fights and fort building going on. Everyone was with there family and friends laughing and singing Christmas carols like professor Oak's 'I'm giving Santa a Pikachu for Christmas' (LOL!)

Drew's POV

I can't believe they think May's in love with me. Why would they mess with my head? They know I'm in love with her yet they tease me. I wish they would just leave me alone. Everyone knows May's in love with Ash (A/N: NO WAY! NEVER!). But May's to sweet and kind to say anything because she knows that Ash in love with Misty and vice-versa and she doesn't want to hurt her friends. What am I gonna do?

Back at the Pokémon center

Normal POV

"We have to find a way to get May and Drew together." Misty said

"Yeah, but how?" Ash replied

"It's Christmas, we can use mistletoe." Dawn suggested

"That could get them to kiss but not reveal their feelings." Soledad said

"Here she comes." Max said pointing to May

"Hey guys. Um…where did Drew go?" May asked

"Training," Ash answered

Day 2

It was December 24th and everyone was gonna go get Christmas presents today. But first they were gonna choose there secret Santa. Brock and Soledad brought a bowl with everyone's names in it. But Brock and Soledad had rigged the bowl so May would get Drew and Drew would get May. They all decided that this year they were gonna get whoever they chose a Pokémon instead of a store bought present.

"May, you choose first." Soledad said as she and Brock smirked, one that could even rival Drew's.

May stuck her hand in the bowl and pulled out a name.

_Drew _(obviously)

"Who did you get?" Drew asked

"Can't say, it is _secret_ Santa you know." May said excited about who she had picked.

"Drew your turn," Brock said once again smirking.

Drew stuck his hand in the bowl and pulled out a name

_May_ (duh!)

Then everyone pulled out a name.

Misty: Brock

Brock: Ash

Ash: Max

Max: Dawn

Dawn: Soledad

Soledad: Misty

So everyone set off to go and catch a Pokemon. Soledad and Max were having a bit of trouble choosing a Pokemon for Misty and Dawn. Max didn't know Dawn very well and Soledad didn't know Misty very well so they decided to ask for help. Naturally Soledad went to see Ash for advice on Misty's present.

"Ash, what Pokémon should I get Misty?" Soledad asked

"Well Soledad, Misty loves water Pokemon. But I'm sure she'll be happy with any kind of Pokémon." Ash said, "Except bug types." Ash added knowing his girlfriend would go crazy if she received a bug Pokémon for Christmas.

"Thanks Ash, I know exactly what to get her." Soledad said waving goodbye to Ash and Pikachu.

"So Pikachu we know that Max has a Mudkip and a Ralts," Ash said getting ready to catch Max a Pokemon.

Dawn was still new in the group so not many people knew much about her except Brock and Ash. Max decided to ask Brock for advice.

"Brock I haven't known Dawn very long so I was wondering what kind of Pokemon she would like for Christmas." Max asked

"Well Max, Dawn really likes cute and cuddly Pokémon. But they should also be powerful." Brock explained

"I have a great idea, thanks Brock! Bye!" Max said leaving.

"It's a good thing I've been friends with Ash for so long or else it might have been hard to catch a Pokémon for him." Brock said

After everyone was finished catching the pokepresents they went back to the Pokémon center to have dinner.

* * *

Day 3 Christmas

"Yeah!! It's Christmas!" Dawn yelled

"Presents!" Ash yelled

"Let's give out the presents before breakfast." Brock said

So everyone got out the pokeballs and got ready to hand them out.

"May you go first," Soledad said

"I think I'll go last." May said

"Okay then, Ash you go first." Brock said

"Okay, I got a present for Max." Ash said handing Max a pokeball.

"Go pokeball!" Max said throwing the pokeball.

"Treeko Treeko!!" Treeko said

"Cool! A Treeko! Thanks Ash!" Max said excitedly, returning his new Treeko to its pokeball.

"No problem, ok Max's turn." Ash said

"Ok I got Dawn, here." Max said handing Dawn a pokeball.

"Go pokeball!" Dawn yelled

"Eevee Eevee." Eevee said

"Aww! An Eevee, how cute!" Dawn squealed then hugged Max.

"Can't breathe," Max managed to choke out.

"Sorry but I love this Pokemon. Thank you thank you thank you!!!" Dawn said before returning Eevee.

"No problem your turn." Max said

"I got Soledad," Dawn said

"Here," Dawn said giving Soledad a pokeball.

"Go!" Soledad yelled

"Milotic," Milotic said

"Milotic is gorgeous!" Soledad said

"Thank you so much Dawn!" Soledad said, hugging Dawn.

"Your welcome, but it's your turn now." Dawn said to Soledad

"Right, I got Misty." Soledad said

"Here you go Misty, I hope you like it." Soledad said hopefully.

"I'm sure I will. Go pokeball!" Misty said

"Tenta Tenta Cruel" Tentacruel said

"A Tentacruel! Yay!! Thank you!" Misty said

"I'm glad you like it," Soledad said

"Ok now it's my turn!" Misty said handing her pokeball to Brock.

"Merry Christmas!" Misty said

Brock called out his new Pokémon, only to be greeted by a Stantler. Brock smiled, the Stantler brought back good memories of Johto. He gave Misty a hug and then turned to Drew.

"Drew, it's your turn." Brock said

"Here May," Drew said

"Thanks!" May said

"You haven't even called it out yet." Drew said

"But I know I'll love it. Go pokeball!" May said

"Ar Arcanine" Arcanine yelled

"An Arcanine! Drew you're the best!" May squealed then gave Drew a very tight hug. Both Drew and May blushed and everyone else smirked.

"Here Drew," May said handing Drew a pokeball.

"Go!" Drew yelled

"Roar!!" Gyarados roared

"A GYARADOS!" Everyone yelled in shock

"Wow, May thanks. How did you even catch a Gyarados?" Drew asked shocked.

"I stronger then any of you give me credit for." May said a bit offended.

"Mistletoe!" Brock and Soledad yelled

May and Drew looked up and noticed that Brock and Soledad were holding mistletoe over their heads. They both blushed pure scarlet but knew that they didn't have a choice (not that they wanted one), so they leaned in and kissed softly but then it got more passionate before they pulled apart.

"I love you," They both said in unison blushing.

"They admitted it!" Soledad yelled

"Christmas miracles!!" Everyone yelled at once

* * *

A/N: Oooooh! Finished! This story is dedicated to my friend, Stephanie. Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year. Sorry if it sucked. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Edit A/N: Well, I guess it's not as bad as it was last year. At least the grammar isn't so bad. It was snowing so I was in the Christmas mood and decided to edit the story. Once again, I hope you liked it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
